The Final Battle : Vengeance style
by Vengeance A.M
Summary: This is the way I see the final battle as ending, humor and light OotP and HBP spoilers


The Final Battle.

(middle of Harry's seventh year)

The final battle had begun. For hours, the students and staff of Hogwarts have fought the army of deatheaters for the fate of the wizarding world.

Just a few moments before the attack on the school, two rituals had been completed; one to give a physical form to Sirius Black, the other to Dumbledore. Lunch had just begun when a loud alarm blared throughout the school. VoldyMort had finally launched his attack on Hogwarts. The current headmistress, McGonagall, called the school to order The entire staff and student body marched a frontal assault on the giant Dark army. Hagrid seeing an opening threw himself into the fray taking out multiple deatheaters with one swing of his giant hand, he whistled to Fluffy to aid him as he was struck down by three Deatheaters. The giant three headed dog ripped apart another ten before being disposed of with six warning shots, right into his heads.

The death of their giant friend greatly disturbed Remus Lupin and the reembodied form of Sirius Black, they attacked with a renewed vigor. One by one they blew apart their opponents, a volley of hexes raining down on their foes. Soon their targets had thinned to a small trickle, before they were thrown into another battle, this time with Severus Snape assisting them.

"I offer a truce" he hollered in their general direction

"Truce accepted" shouted Lupin and Black in unison.

The fought side by side, good thing too, for without each other they would have died forty times over. Then it happened.

"TRAITOR!" the battle cry came, rising over the sounds of war. "You nasty filthy dirty Traitor to our cause , I'll kill you now you dog, you low down dog" Lucius Malfoy was not happy.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" He shouted, Snape fell to the floor his coal black eyes lifeless.

"NOOO! I'll kill you Bitch! AVADA KADAVRA!" Black shouted indignantly, promptly snuffing out Malfoy's life.

What he was unaware of was that Draco, Lucius Jr., was witnessing all from a secluded spot. Tears welled up in his ice gray eyes.

"I'll Kill You! Reductor!" His curse flew straight through a disembodied Sirius Black and hurried toward Remus Lupin, Lupin only saw a sickly Yellow light and heard a startled cry before he died with a grapefruit size hole in his head. Sirius, distraught over the loss of his best friend banished Malfoy over a cliff and onto some Very sharp rocks. Peter Pettigrew stumbled onto the scene and immediately cast a curse to destroy Sirius' spirit and the exact instant Black shouted the Killing curse at him. They both died with content smile on their faces.

On the other side of the battle, unaware of the marauders plight, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are fighting back to back. A lull in the fighting led to words being exchanged.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I...I Think"

"Ron, Just say it"

"I Love you Hermione, when this is over ... will you marry me?"

"Yes Ron I will I love you Ron, and my love will never die"

"Nor will mine my love , nor will mine"

At that exact moment a spell came out of nowhere. And thus, after professing undying love for each other, Ron and Hermione promptly croaked.

Moments later Cho is burnt inside out by the combined efforts of Crabbe and Goyle, who then accidentally killed each other in their stupidity.

Dragons flew wild, killing off everyone, everyone that is, but a disembodied Dumbledore, a slightly wounded Harry Potter, and a very pissed off VoldyMort.

(divider) Thats VOLDEMORE you IMBICILE...

hey your gonna die anyway so why does it matter,

Shut UP

ok I'll just kill you off quicker then, teach you to mess with the author(divider)

Dumbledore finally finds a way to kill Moldy Voldy, by killing Harry, Dumbledore stabs Harry in the back, literally. Voldy gets pissed off at this for some unknown reason and blows Dumbledore's spirit up. boom. Now The only living beings are Harry and Voldemore, and a moose.

The moose, bubble, charges Voldemore about to smash into him, Harry points his wand at it.

"Oh No you DON'T! YOU WILL NOT STEAL MY THUNDER. AVADA KADAVRA!" he kills the moose and with out a second thought sends the curse to Voldemore who does the same. Billowing clouds of smoke hide the survivors from sight before they start to dissipate. As the last wisps of smoke float away, Tom Riddle and Harry begin a staring contest to the death.

They both blink at exact ally the same time.

"Damn" they both announce before promptly keeling over and dieing.

The rest of the wizarding world is hit by an epidemic killing off every wizard, witch and magical creature.

The end.

My computers being stupid...there is supposed to be a bunch of funky squiggley lines here.. this will have to do

A/N Hi its Me again... i just saw GoF and thought... Wow the books should end like this...well this or the enire population of the wizarding world should be at hogwarts... and then hit by a giant meteor. lol read and review...


End file.
